thebookofbantorrafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Inowannabe
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Book of Bantorra Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hamyuts Meseta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Awesomeshitzxc (Talk) 11:43, October 28, 2011 Both the Admin and Bureaucrat boxes are ticked, but nth happening for you? haiz. OMG WINTER SONATAAAAAAAAA~ LOL ~ Awesomeshitzxc 03:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC)!~ hello just passing by...saying hi --DaemonSpadeD 16:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Theme changes are awesome. LIKE ME ^^ I like the new theme!! it's dark, and brooding, and the red and black kinda really reflects Hamyuts' bloodthirst and evil within. LOL http://animeshoon.blogspot.com/search/label/armed%20librarians and http://notcliche.com/crystaruchan/category/the-book-of-bantorra/ has some pretty high quality pictures, but the 2nd one usually has subs. >< Awesomeshitzxc 02:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ^^ No problem =) Just looked up some info and found it. Oh, regarding the uploading of images, the official Japanese site is copyrighted to Ishio Yamagata, Shigeki Maeshima and Shueisha company. I'm not sure if I can request for permission and if I do, it might take a very long time for a reply ^^" Koosha 13:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Is there a place on this wikia where we could chat/talk about this anime? I was thinking about watercooler or community portal but there doesn't seem to be anyone there so I'm not sure if they were the right places to post ^^ Koosha 16:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? o.o I think you've got the wrong person, I don't remember editting anything on episode listings ^^ oh regarding the chat, I was wondering actually if we could include spoiler tags?-using the html section when editing. Just by changing fonts colour to black, so anyone can choose to read more with this tag>. starthighlight to readend Oops forgot to add, highlight the blank area between the tags to read. ^^ Post above is by me ^^" sorry forgot to sign. Koosha 17:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi how can we add new pages to this wiki if theres no "new page" button Animaltamer7 00:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 00:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Emailed Shueisha ^^ Not sure if they will bring good news though...^^" Koosha 15:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:My post? O.o~Er...what post is it about? ^^ " I dun remember posting anything lately! Koosha 06:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL~!!! I remember now ^^"~ if it's regarding the watercooler/forum thingy that is! hee me bad! (^^)" I posted a quick link at the homepage, hopefully people will see it cos I dun think pple wana dropby my page...^^ Oh btw, we're also linked from TBB manga wiki =) If you wanna link them: http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Tatakau_Shisho Koosha 06:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Javascript source for blogs here? Hi Inowannabe, I have a source code for a banner to be posted on the blog here but not sure how to go about it. Is it possible to have javascript source code to be pasted on the source section on the blogs here? Thanks^^ Koosha 08:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah~good idea w/ the community wikia thingy! =D I'll try that. Oh!~That's good news! :Hope there'll be more participation in TBB! =) :Koosha 12:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Er... Hey Inowannabe =) Um~ nope I'm not that new wikia contributor. I realized that he/she posted my pic which I submitted earlier as well.. :P Not sure where it's submitted though... Koosha 03:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) 03:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Shueisha never got back ^^" Actually, in the first place, they stated that they don't reply to English inquiries and they do not make their contact email address available :P Not even on their corporate website. So the one I emailed to was their business or advertising email~can't remember which was it (~the only one I could find!). And another to David production. I just emailed Geneon Universal recently for permission to post their DVD covers, not sure if they'll reply though. So, let's just keep hoping that someone from any of the above companies will reply w/ good news! ^^" Koosha 10:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Good/Bad news? Hey, Amazon got back to me. They were hosting some DVD cover images so I thought they might have Sheuisha's email but they didnt. :( Anyway, they were nice enough to suggest Shueisha's address in Japan. Shueisha 2-5-10 Hitotsubashi, Chiyoda-ku Tokyo 101-8050 Japan Phone: 03-3230-6111 I had an idea about the phone number they provided. Have you used Skype before? If I'm not wrong, phonecalls made from Skype to other countries are free? We still have to make sure about that though cos I've not used it before, only heard about it. ^^" If we were to contact Shueisha by phone, it'd be best to contact the overseas line instead cos I think they shd be able to handle English better in tht department. On another hand, I'll try to suggest to anime companies to provide fansite-kits; like those that game websites provide. I think anime companies should follow up with these kits, it'll make alot of things easier. Cheers Koosha 08:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) All the best!! ~with your exams dude! =) Sorry was afk in the middle of chat~phonecall. ^^" Koosha 09:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC)